pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pwnted
Please refrain from creating multiple accounts. Ty. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:27, 9 October 2007 (CEST) Accounts Sorry but i've spent hours and hours try to get the build i made PERFECTLY right and for it to be wasted in 3 votes really make me angry. Also the votes are EXACTLY the same which is a bit strange. :First off, that build is far from original. We trash about two Critical A/_s a week. Second, Defiant Elements is an administrator and Skakid is up for adminship, so they know what they're talking about - I imagine the identical votes is due to one of them copy-pasting the other's vote to really underscore the point, or maybe there's just a generic anti-critical ____ copy/paste floating around that I don't know of. Third, really that did read more as a general guide than a build. --InternetLOL 07:42, 9 October 2007 (CEST) I think its the Anti-crit build hate thats going around. For good reason. You can't spike like SP, you can't pressure like Moebius Strike, or a warrior. Critical builds are just inefficient gimmicks. Tycn 07:48, 9 October 2007 (CEST) If by 'going around', you mean 'has existed since two weeks after Nightfall came out' and by 'hate', you mean 'weariness', then yes, you would be right. We have two or three A/D crit builds on here, and frankly, they're bad too, and as I mentioned we're still trashing about two critway builds a week because there hasn't been any improvements on them in months, they're just all duplicates. --InternetLOL 07:49, 9 October 2007 (CEST) You know what I have a build that LOOKS Like ALL the other crit builds. but its different. It uses Assassin remedy and wearying strike to counter the effects of weakness. Also it can remove harming conditions while do 100+ per scythe attack... but if i can be bothered posting it, guess what will happen. it's also NEW yet it looks like all the others. Off topic i just pwned a monk called Readem is ftw which made me feal a little better. Which of your accounts, would you like to keep? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:12, 9 October 2007 (CEST) this one. Whats the name of ur monk? or is it someone else with ur name? Yea, you "pwned me". Probably because I was dancing. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:17, 9 October 2007 (CEST) what is his name? I was kinda cheep because you were afk. "if" your name is readem is ftw opps sorry didnt look at pic. add me? i'm trying to talk, write a ta spike team and look at origonal builds at the same time :( want to fight my new rt? readem is ftl? Please use 4 tildes (~~~~) to sign your comments. Thanks. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 12:58, 9 October 2007 (CEST) Build Moved To Build:W/Rt Weapon of the Warrior. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 12:57, 12 October 2007 (CEST) Please Don't appear offline when talking to someone >.< Tycn 00:25, 3 November 2007 (CET) Sorry Tycn :p there was a mm necro who was flaming me. ill try not let it happen again. Wana TA?Pwnted 02:26, 3 November 2007 (CET) Moved Hi thar, moved your build to here in accordance with some policy I don't feel like tracking down to link properly. Thanks! --71.229.204.25 07:06, 19 November 2007 (CET) Build:Mo/Any Smiters Boon ...has been moved to Build:Mo/any Smiter's Boon as per PvX:NAME. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 00:01, 7 December 2007 (CET) Your scamming Tycn]] (''talk''* ) 07:35, 7 December 2007 (CET) SCAMMING! No Wai! I was taking advantage of a business deal. Just because my ele sword was 17,900g cheaper then your 18,000g ele sword. Pwnted 18:18, 7 December 2007 (CET) Taking advantage of a person, more like. Trying to attribute your actions to objects rather than people is a sign of guilt. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 04:57, 8 December 2007 (CET) Appear offline For the epic fail. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 08:02, 8 December 2007 (CET) um.. i wasn't offline.... Pwnted 08:08, 8 December 2007 (CET) You were. I tried to reply... — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 11:31, 9 December 2007 (CET) I checked status, i was online. Unless i was swapping characters. Pwnted 18:24, 9 December 2007 (CET) Rage moar pls. Mike Tycn(punch ) 21:43, 19 January 2008 (EST) Leave me alone moar pls! Pwnted 20:32, 22 January 2008 (EST)